The usage of electro-optical devices in a dusty environment substantially diminishes the performance of said devices and requires regular maintenance and cleaning procedures. Additional problems arise when the electro-optical device is compact and does not have the necessary physical space to use traditional fan systems with moving blades. Some manufacturers have created a bladeless fan to move large quantities of air in an environment as shown in FIG. 1. However, the design of such bladeless fan is not suitable for a usage in compact electro-optical devices due to the size and generated air flow. The design of a non-intrusive dust removal system would substantially benefit the usability of compact devices and decrease the cost of their maintenance.